His Light
by LoveSnilyAlways
Summary: Severus is a young 9 year old kid whose life has been filled with darkness and pain. What happens when he finally finds his light? Snily Fic, AU, Starts off PreHogs and ends about 40 years later.
1. Chapter 1: Finding the Light

_Ohh crap oh crap no no NO! _

Severus tore out of the house with a blinding speed. His small frame trembled hard against his oversized, second hand, mis-matched clothes. He kept running, looking down, hiding his angry tears under a curtain of filthy hair though no one was around to see him cry.

His dad had come home 3 hours early after an extra long drinking beige. Eileen, his mother, was unfortunately caught in the kitchen making her husbands dinner. When Severus finally had enough and screamed for his mothers life, Tobias turned of him. Before he could start yet another ruthless beating, Severus somehow blasted Tobias across the room, knocking him unconscious against the grimy wall. He ran to the corner to check on his mother, but she was too far gone. Years of torment had made her eyes go blank and lifeless, and she could not see her terrified son even as she stared at him. Instead she continued to rock herself and plead for mercy to a Tobias Snape that was no longer there. Horrified at the situation, Severus grabbed his one pair of dirty trainers and ran for his life.

Severus finally gave in to the pain in his side and collapsed behind a pair of bushes, breathing hard. He squeezed his eyes shut and pushed himself into a the bush deeper, hoping to sink and just keep sinking. To escape from the wrath of his father. To run away forever from all the fear and pain that surrounded his short miserable life. Most of all Severus wanted to find the light, the happiness that he knew should be there. His 9 year old mind was mature enough however to know that light and happiness do not come to dirty greasy rats like him. So he continued to shut his eyes from the world, and envelop himself in the darkness.

And it continued like this. Soon the self-pity and fear grew into apprehension which grew into boredom and curiosity. He was only 9 after all. Yet Severus couldn't bring himself to open his eyes and get out of his hiding spot to look around.

_Might as well get comfortable_ he thought to himself. With eyes still closed he felt around the ground removing the painful rocks and sticks he was now fully aware was under him. Leaning back and resting against the trunk, he listened to the sound of the wind rustling the leaves and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The most beautiful, musical, magical laugh finally brought Severus out of his slumber. Forgetting his stance to remain in the darkness his eyes snapped open to revile the painful light. After a few agonizing seconds of adjusting he turned around to try to find the source of that euphoric laughter.

That is when he saw her. She was hiding behind a slide (apparently he was in the park about half a mile from his house). Her deep red hair shielded her face a little as she attempted to remain hidden. It was to no avail. Soon another girl, one with a strangely horse like face, came around the slide to face the red-head.

"Found you Lily!" Horse face screamed as she surged forward to tag the other girl.

Lily then came out from under the slide for Severus to see clearly. Her hair was intensified tenfold by the sun, becoming almost blindingly beautiful. Her face was mesmerizing, like the angels Severus used to see at church as a young boy before his fathers problems. Her steps danced around the playground and finally into the sun. The sight was simply stunning. His heart thudded hard against his chest. It was as if he was finally seeing the light he always wanted. Her laugh rang out again, like bells. She continued to dance out of horse-faces hands, brows wiggling mischievously. Her wry smile quirked every time she escaped, and once again another round of giggles bounded out.

"You have to do better than that Tuney!" her musical voice sang.

Tuney finally made her grand leap towards Lilly when it happened. She was there, and then suddenly she wasn't! When she ended up behind Tuney she looked pleased, but not surprised. Severus realized that he had been oblivious to it before but now it was clear. Lilly was a witch! Questions filled his mind. _Did she know about Hogwarts? What is her family like- are they wizards to?_

Severus had never met another witch or wizard besides his mom, who was too fearful of his father to use it. She did sometimes tell him about it. One day she snuck him out to the attic while his dad was at work. Eileen carefully pried up one of the attic floor boards to revile a small compartment filled with a few books and a weird stick thingy. That was the first time he was able to see controlled magic. His mother demonstrated wingardium leviosa to make the book "_Hogwarts: A History_" float over to Severus's hands. Afterwards she gazed at her wand like a long lost friend, corner of lips twitching between a smirk and a grimace.

Severus spent every night since then pouring over the texts reading and absorbing everything he could, dreaming about the day he could escape to the magical castle in Scotland.

Severus was thoroughly snapped out of his thoughts when Tuney's shrill voice screamed "FREAK!".

He scrambled closer to listen.

"What did i TELL YOU LILY. No little sister of mine will be doing those...FREAK things that you do. No stop it NOW before i tell mummy!"

_So not a family of wizards?_ thought Severus. _That could only mean- her family is full of muggles! Wait what is horse face doing_

Tuney had grabbed her little sisters hand and rather forcefully proceeded to drag her out of the park.

_No! Don't go! _

Severus panicked as he watched his light leave. He needed to know more. He desperately wanted to tell her what she was. How special she was. A determined resolve undertook his soul. He would talk to Lilly, his light, if it was the last thing his 9 year old soul did. Deciding to come the next day, he spun purposefully and ran home. His fear was somehow sucked away by the gleeful ginger, and the strange energy of happiness coursed through his heart even as he walked though the door. His eyes traveled to the couch which held his father out cold in his drunken stupor. With a smirk in his direction Severus climbed to the attic to go over the books he already knew by heart. He couldnt wait to see "Lily" again.


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Lily

**Hey! Chapter 2! Please comment and follow! Severus's Magic Trick creds to nascently!**

* * *

"You're a witch!"

_You deplorable cretin! What are you DOING?_

Severus suddenly found himself staring strait into the eyes of Lily Evans. They were electrifyingly green. it nearly almost inhuman. Both eyes were now boring into his obsidian ones, searching questionably.

"Thats not very nice"

Her mouth twisted into another one of her wry smiles and she placed her hands on her cocked him as to lecture the taller boy. How dare he insult her! Lilly hadnt really seen Severus yet, instead she stormed over and decided to look him strait in the eye and find answers to his accusation. Her mother always told her "everything you need to know is written in their eyes". As Lily continued to stare, she found his eyes deeper than anyones shes ever seen. They were obsidian tunnels that contained so much knowledge and wisdom.

Lily feeling overwhelmed tore her eyes away and while running back to her sister.

"Come on Tuney"

* * *

Severus was able to find a little of information from his daily visits to the park that summer. He found out her name was Lilly Evans, and that she lived the next street down. He also discovered how powerful she really was. It was amazing to watch her little spouts of magic. Today she swung off the swingset and flew. Actually FLEW. Severus was so overwhelmed that he stood up shouted out that she was a witch.

_Oh Merlins Beard shes coming over_

When he was hit with her eyes Severus couldn't find the will to breath. Her beauty was rediscovered and magnified through those emerald eyes, which were fiery in anger. When she cocked her hip and lectured him he wanted to explode with laughter. _Lily Evans is too perfect for her own good_

Her gaze suddenly switched however.

_What does she see. Has she noticed my nose? My clothes? My greasy hair? Is she disgusted by me?_

When she turned away the action hurt Severus like an arrow though the heart.

_it wasn't an insult Lily please don't go_

He couldn't find the strength to say it out loud however and he just watches as she walked away. _How could it all go so wrong_

* * *

They weren't at the playground the next day. Perhaps he had frightened them off. Severus could not bear the thought of never seeing his light again. He wasnt ready for the world to darken. He meandered over to the swings, and took the one she'd sat on the day before..

He began to rock slightly on the swing, wondering how to find his light. He wanted desperately to apologize for his poor planing, and to try and explain.  
_I might never get that chance_

However, right then, he seemed to see a slight, slender figure approaching the park from a distance-a silhouette Severus recognized from long weeks of keeping watch for it in the bushes. The thrill of excitement and nervousness that darted though him made beads of sweat break out on his forehead.

She grew closer and closer. Each step forward sent Severus's heart fluttering in apprehension. She suddenly came to a stop in front of him and stared at him with those electrifying green eyes.

Neither of them said anything for a minute. Her eyes continued to search like a wordless interogation. When she seemed to find what she wanted, she sat down on the swing next to him with a sigh.

"I got rid of Tuney so we could talk"

Once again thoughts filled Severus's mind. S_he wants to talk to me? She didnt want her sister to come so we could talk? She isnt afraid and disgusted of me?_

"Im sorry" he wispered softly.

"Whatever for?"

Severus felt his lips quirk into an almost smile.

"Poor planing"

Lily laugh rang loud and clear through the park before she sobered. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes just swinging.

"Is it true, then?" Lily asked, a sheen of eagerness in her eyes. "Is it true, what you said? That I have magic?"

Severus fought for the right words.

"Erm, yes. Actually WE have magic"

He studied Lily's face for a moment before continuing

"You're a witch, and I'm a wizard, and I'm not making it up. When we turn eleven we'll go to a school of witchcraft and wizardry," he added hurriedly, lest she decide to run away again, "and we'll get wands and-"

"Wands?" the Lily leaned forward, her green eyes growing wide.

"Yes, wands! And we'll learn all sorts of magical things like potions and transfiguration and charms!"

"Um what?"

"Well potions are like muggle chemistry, transfiguration is transforming things, and charms is about things like making things float!" Severus proudly stated, glad he brushed up on his knowledge.

"I have tons of books my mom used to have to show you if you like. Shes a witch too"

Lily closed her eyes and Severus's portal to her thoughts. After a few agonizing seconds she finally spoke.

"Prove it."

"Huh?"

"Prove you're a wizard."

Severus frowned. He hadn't expected this. P_oor planing. Damn you Severus Tobias Snape must you always screw up? Of course she would want proof, any reasonable creature would! Well by Merlin you better not prove to be more cretin than you already are._

Severus closed his eyes in a manner very similar to the way Lily just had

"I can try but i cant promise anything"

Focusing his concentration, he turned his eyes to the grass, where one by one the tiny flowers rose up into the air. He heard her gasp beside him. Next, the flowers formed a line, linked together by their stems, and this delicate filament floated to Lily, where it wrapped round her wrist like a bracelet. It was the most sophisticated bit of magic he'd ever performed, and he felt quite drained afterward, almost faint.

But it had been worth it, to see the expression of awe on her face as she gazed down at the bracelet, then flashed a brilliant smile that stunned Severus nearly off his swing.

Wasting no time to get to know this new boy Lily thust her hand forward.

"I'm Lily."

_I know_

He almost said it out loud but he caught himself last minute and shook her hand.

"Im Severus"

"What a funny name! Sev-er-us! I like it though, its different!"

She continued to grin like a fool

Severus was dumbfounded

"Y-You like my name?!" He exclaimed pleasantly surprised.

"Of course! Its different and unique. I think its neat"

Once again she flashed a brilliant grin in Severus's direction.

"To many things are average" Lily insisted. "I mean, i would rather be unique and my own person. Wouldn't you rather do things your way than someone else's way?"

"Yes," Severus agreed. "Especially since most people are dunderheads."

"That's not nice," she said, but she giggled again all the same. Suddenly she looked around and realized the time. If she wasn't careful her sister would be suspicious. It was difficult convincing her that she wanted to play "by herself" that day. Lily contemplated locking the door to her room before climbing down the window but thought against it last second. She needed to trick Tuney, not scare the life out of her parents when they couldn't open the door. She looked again into those obsidian eyes and gave Severus an apologetic smile. _Hes so curious, i must see him again._

Lily quickly explained the situation and Severus understood immediately. H_e's so smart. He just understands. He's just so.. Different._

As Lilly bounded off the stairs she heard his smooth toned voice call out her name. She realized she really liked the sound of that.

"Will I see you again?"

Lily turned around to face the shy hopeful smile Severus had on his face. D_oesn't seem to smile often_ Lily observed before responding that she would see him same time the next day.

Both children went hope a lot happier than they had ever been.


	3. Chapter 3: Best Friends

******Chapter 3 coming** **right up! I promise you this will get into the teen years and have a problem and climax but for now im just going to enlighten you with adorable Sev and Lilly moments. For those of you who think they are too close in such a short time, or that thier actions are to "lovey" remember that they are 9. After a mounth of knowing eachoter, and seeing eachother everyday for hours, of course they are gonna know eachother! And since there nine they can do things like hold hands and not think "relationship". Oh one last thing- LAST 9 YEAR OLD SEV AND LILLY CHAPTER! Next is when lilly turns 10!**

* * *

The remainder of the summer was the most enjoyable one both children had ever had. Each day Severus and Lilly met at the park and they played their own version of 20 questions. Before long they knew each other almost as well as they knew themselves. Severus was elated. He couldn't believe he had a friend! Now he was playing the common muggle game he saw Lilly playing that first day in the park- hide and seek

"SEV!"

Lilly screamed from behind Severus as she tackled him to the ground. Together they rolled down the hill to its base. When they finally came to a rest Lilly was shrieking in laughter

"Y-YOU SHOULD OF SEEN YOUR F-FACE!"

Lilly continued to laugh clutching her aching sides rolling in the grass.

Severus mean while was dusting himself off scowling fiercely. His eyes began to prickle with betraying tears. _Cut it OUT_

Lilly finally calmed down enough to look at Severus clearly. When she saw his expression she stopped laughing abruptly.

She got up and ran quickly to Severus help him up. As soon as she shot her welcoming hand out however, Severus flinched horribly and scrambled away to the base of the old willow tree, breathing hard.

"Damn it Lilly why did you have to do that!"

Lilly shot back a scowl of her own and jutted her chin out defiantly.

"When did it become a crime to try and have some fun with my best friend? I mean your sometimes so stuffy Sev! I just wanted to play!"

Severus blinked hard, eyes widening in surprise

"Best friend?" Severus whispered blushing

Lilly's cheeks held a blush of their own, an uncommon occurrence.

"Yeah, I mean if thats ok with you..."

The green eyes meet black as she searched.

Severus was simply in shock. He had never had a best friend before. He was the "unwanted", the "rat", the "devils spawn". Now his light, his Lilly wanted him as a best friend?

Severus nodded his head so vehemently his hair was a charcoal colored blur.

Lilly smiled to herself and then remembered the situation at hand. With much less speed she made her way towards her best friend. He sat curled in a defensive pose, shoulders tensed like he was expecting a blow.

"Sev? Is everything ok?"

Severus realized how he must if looked and visibly relaxed. It was amazing how Lilly Evans could calm him.

"Yes. Everything is superb. Lils I just got startled"

_Got startled, terrified beyond belief- same difference right? Well I'm certainly not going to explain to her WHY I startle at unexpected contact. Come on Lils believe me this once_

Severus smiled at the use of her nickname in his head. They agreed to use nicknames the other day when Lilly called him 'Sev'. Merlin how he liked it when she said that.

Lilly looked at the small infrequent smile that appeared on her Sevs face.

_Ok so maybe there really isnt a problem. Ill drop it...for now_

Lilly crawled over and sat next to Severus at the base of the Willow tree. Lifting his finger, Severus brought a flower from the nearby bush and called it to his hand.

_I never have done accidental magic before when i was happy, other than that one time with Lilly_

Smiling even wider at his accomplishment he offered the flower to the girl currently laying her head on his shoulder. His heart was fluttering sporadically.

Lilly took the flower and held it for a moment before looking up at Severus. Both eyes held eachother for a long time. Lillys tradmark wry smile crept on her face as she jumped up to her feet.

"Get up"

Severus sat there confused

"Did I ask Sev? No- now get up her i wanna give you something!"

Severus had barely stood when her tiny body hurled into him once again.

"Oh!"

Before Severus knew what was what, her arms were around him, and he had inhaled a mouthful of her hair. He felt his face burn with a surprised joy, but also with embarrassment, he knew he probably didn't smell too good. She clutched him harder though, laughed that musical laugh that sounded so very much like bells.

She looked up and rested her pointed chin on his chest and smirked- a habit she recently picked up from Severus.

"I guess I know what to do if I ever wanna see your blush huh!"

She hugged him even tighter to prove her point before laughing again.

Severus on the other hand could barely process thoughts. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had hugged him, probably because this was the first time.

"You are very naughty Lilly Evans," he stated regaining what little dignity he had left.

"Oh the tone of surprise," she stated finally releasing him and grabbing his hand. She then proceeded to drag him up the hill to a stump.

"Come on I saw this in the giving tree, do you have anything sharp? Boys have those little pocket knives to ward off the 'cooties' dont they?" She stated with a wide teasing smile.

Severus fumbled with his oversized patched jacket and brought out a small pocket knife he nicked from the corner store. He watched Lilly curiously as she grabbed it and started carving in the base of the tree. When she was finished with her work she stood back triumphantly with a loud "TADA!"

There in Lilly's messy scrawl was "S+L Best Friends Forever"

Severus found himself whispering the words "why me"

Lilly knew Severus had confidence issues so she grabbed his hand to reassure him.

"Because your different Sev. I dont think I would want anyone else as my best friend. The other kids, well, theyre all children, but you...You're brilliant, Sev. You know everything. And you've got loads of magic yourself. Sometimes I wonder you don't think I'm just a silly girl."

"Lily, you're the best friend I've ever had," he said quietly. _The only friend I've ever had_

* * *

**Next chapter: Surprise's: Birthday and Otherwise**


	4. Chapter 4: Pentunia

**THIS IS PART 1! Hey everyone! So sorry for the 3 day wait: but this is a looooong chapter to write. PLEASE follow and comment!**

* * *

The summer ended and school time pulled around. Severus was going to Westerfield primary school while Petunia and Lily went to Stolkmans- an upperclass primary school near Spinners End. Long school days meant Severus and Lily saw less and less of each other. Lily reminded Severus constantly however that he was and would always be her best friend. The winter holidays drew to a close bringing january. Both children's birthdays were in January leaving surprises all around.

Severus ran up to "their" special tree, the one Severus and Lily spent long hours laying under in the hot summer sun. Reaching into a small hole carved into its base, he pulled out a letter with a big shimmering "S".

Severus smirked to himself.

_I will never understand girls need to make things pleasing to the eye_

He opened the letter feeling strangely excited about what was inside. He haven't spoken to his Lily in days, and it felt strange not having the light in his life constantly with him.

Opening the tri-fold letter, Severus read quickly and thoroughly, drinking up the words lilly wrote.

_Hey Sev! _

_Man its been way to weird not seeing my best friend everyday. Anyways I wanted to talk to you about YOUR VERY SPECIAL SUPER AMAZINGTASTIC 10TH BIRTHDAY! DOUBLE DIGETS! WOO! I know thats incredably cheesy but i figured a good ole muggle saying ought to put you in the birthday mood! Too bad you get to get it before me! Anyways even though I know your parents will probably shower you with well-deserved gifts, I definitely need to bring my game face to the table. Oh your gonna love it Sev, I think its perfect for you. So Birthday celebration tomorrow! Our stump- first thing in the morning. I cant wait to see you tomorrow Sev to wish you a Happy Birthday. _

_Love,_

_Your best friend Lily_

Severus mentally winced at the shower of well-deserved gifts comments. Over the years the most he's gotten is perhaps a oversized frock or two, and the annual birthday beating his father gave him.

_Well-deserved_ Severus thought bitterly shoving the memories out of his mind. He wasn't going to let his sorry excuse of a father ruin his day tomorrow. He was going to have a happy fatherless birthday for the first time he could remember. Oh how wrong he was...

* * *

Severus woke up the next day quietly- lest he wake his father. Tiptoeing his way down the stairs he made a quick glance at the clock.

_6:30_

Grabbing his thin, worn out jacket he opened the door and headed out into the chilly english air. Heading out, a gust of wind suddenly blew his way. Severus shuddered violently, clutching his arms tighter around himself to help achieve some warmth in the frigid air. Soon he made it to the stump that still had "S+L" carved in the side.

Severus was slowly growing numb in the cold, but pushed it out of his mind knowing why he had to come so early.

Little by little the sun peaked over the horizen- giving Severus bit by bit the heat he needed. Exhausted from the struggle to stay warm he laid the nape of his neck against the stump.

* * *

Lily could barely contain her joy when she woke up. Jumping from her bed she went over and crossed off the large circled date on her calendar.

"January 9th check!"

Lily then proceeded to scramble under her bed to grab the present she spent so much time preparing. Opening the lid to make sure, she exhaled a sigh of relief when she saw her present still in the condition it was left in.

It was a pair of gloves, hand knitted by Lily. She saw he didn't have any the other day and grew worried about him. She went to the library right away getting a library book and a couple yards of deep green yarn, Severus's favorite color. When she asked what it was he responded immediately, as if it were an instinct. Blushing fiercely, Sev quickly explained the reasoning behind it, sure to let her know that it was "not because it was the color of Lily's eyes, not that her eyes weren't pretty or anything". Severus quickly shut up after that much to Lily's amusement.

Holding the gift in her arms, she bounded down the stair case to wolf down her breakfast

"Ugh Lily", Petunia said with an air of disgust, "Learn some manners and try not to act so freakish".

Lily's eyes flashed with fire as she set down the glass of milk she had been chugging down

"Dont. Call. Me. Freak. Tuney. You know perfectly well that I am no different from you- only I TRY to be pleasant and non insulting"

Petunia looked thoroughly chastised by her younger sister. Even though their relationship had been on the rocks ever since finding out Lily was a witch, they still hadn't completely broken off. Petunia still felt that "Big Sister" love, though it was now strained.

_Its not like that Snape boy helps. He's a disgusting greasy little rat. I cant believe Lilly had the nerve to stay friends with him after he tried to kill me_

Not wanting to relive old grudges, Petunia tried to change the subject.

"Ok Lily, why are you in such a rush anyway?"

"I need to give Sev his birthday present" said Lily, positively beaming at the subject.

Petunia scowled and went back to her oatmeal. _Wish I never asked: Always ready to go the freak at a drop of a hat. Let them be freaks together, I want nothing to do with it_

Deep inside however, Petunia knew that she was hurt. She was jealous that her sister was special. Lily always was the more special one. The prettier, the better liked. Now Lily had to be magical too? She yearned for a little bit of Lilly, just so she could feel the love. Petunia was the crummy first draft, and Lily was the new and improved best seller.

Everything was more vibrant in Lily. Petunias brown eyes, mousy strait hair, unappealing face, and utterly normal abilities turned into Lily's emerald soul seekers, bright red curls, angelic face, and magic abilities that she over heard the greasy rat say "was advanced" for Lily's age.

_Of course the rat would though_ Petunia thought, _hes pratically falling over himself trying to be with Lily. It was so obvious he liked her. "Oh Lily let me worship the ground you walk on!"_

The only thing that hurt worse than Severus's love for Lily was his blatant dislike for Petunia. Of course. Thats the way it went. Love Lily, hate Petunia. Lily had guys in her life, while Petunia was practically shunned by them.

All this malice and jealousy towards her sister was wrapped up and hidden by the word freak. Every time she uttered it Petunia believed it more. Did petunia WANT a greasy rat worshiping her? Did she want to be abnormal and a freak?

Petunia told her self no. At least she tried to. She looked up from her oatmeal and realized her sister had left without saying goodbye. _Good riddance_

* * *

**Part 2 up next!**


	5. Chapter 5: Birthday Surprise

**Part 2! Please follow and comment! WARNING: Some cursing**

* * *

Lily bounded down the porch steps and into the cold air. She could barely feel it however as she raced with excitement, clutching Sevs present as if it was her life line. As she approached the stump however she found a familiar mismatched figure on the stump.

A jolt of dread ran through her small heart. Something was very wrong here. She raced over to Severus and dropped the package at his side. His face was pale, and had a blueish tint to it.

_Oh god please be ok_

Lily racked her mind for what to do suddenly remembering that lesson in CPR.

She didnt know where the pressure point in the neck for checking pulse was so she resolved to check his chest. She leaned her ear where his head should be and heard a really faint beat, along with a shallow breath.

Praying her magic wouldn't fail her, Lily lifted up Severus finding him to be surprisingly light and boney. Magic aiding the journey, Lily carried Severus to his house on pivot drive and knocked frantically on the door.

A large staggering Tobias Snape opened the door. He had Severus's nose with ratty brown hair and extremely bloodshot eyes.

He blinked his eyes a few times unable to process anything before zeroing in on the frozen figure in Lily's arms.

"May I come in and set Severus down, he may be in really bad condition" Lily said hurriedly. Her emerald orbs had began to glaze over with unshed tears, and the sooner her Sev was alright the better.

The older man grunted and smiled creepily. Lily didn't like the feeling it came with but nonetheless she rushed in to find a place to set Severus down. To the left was the living room. The couch was littered with beer cans, empty chip bags, and the distinct smell of urine.

To the right was a small broken down dysfunctional kitchen. A dead eyed woman starred at Llly, or more correctly through Lilly. Her hair was the greasy black look Severus had, and her face bore a character that might of been pretty years ago.

_This is Sevs mom?_

Lily always pictured Severus's mother to be this magnificent figure, a strong witch with a kind existing personality. Thats how Severus implied she was anyways.

Lily wasn't expecting the lifeless worn down Eileen Snape, nor the clearly drunk out of his mind Tobias Snape. Looking around at the state of the house she realized she never considered any of it to be the reality.

Lily shook Severus lightly, showing Eileen her son. Eileen's eyes sparked with a sudden hint of life as she glanced towards the stairs and nodded once.

Lily thanked Eileen and headed upstairs. She opened a few doors trying to find Severus's room. When she opened a small bedroom with a lone mattress on the floor, her breaking heart told her she found her destination.

Lily laid Severus down and quickly got to work. His breathing had gotten worse and his heart was sputtering sporadically. Placing her hands on his chest she began to whisper a get well song that her mother sang to her.

_"I want you too get better soon_

_I want to see your smiling face_

_I want you to love my crazy tune_

_Even though your feeling out of place_

_Have a good night, morning, or afternoon_

_And I hope you will get better soon"_

A warm feeling spread through Lilys fingers and into Severus. Slowly the color regained in his face and his eyelids started to flutter.

"Lils?" He rasped focusing in on the ginger who currently had tears streaming down her face. He sat up thumbed away the tear trails.

"Wha-what happened?"

One look at Severus's confusion sent Lily into a hysterical laugh. He really was alright.

Severus smiled at seeing Lily happy again. He quickly looked at their surroundings however and let out a gasp of recognation. He grabbed Lilys hand and tugged hard to get her attention.

"Lily we need to get out of here NOW"

He frantically half pulled, half dragged her to her feet. His heart literally stopped when he saw who stood in the doorway.

"Hello...son," Tobias Snape drawled, licking his crusted lips.

Severus snapped his eyes back and forth between Lily and Tobias, not wanting to leave his eyes on either. Puffing out his chest he resolved to looking Tobias in the eye, attempting to look strong for Lily.

"Father we will be going now if you please"

_Please move out of the way. Merlin help us. Please please please_

Tobias took a long wobbly step forward. Anyone looking at it would think that it should be easy getting around this uncoordinated drunken man, but Severus knew better than anyone that his fathers hands were quick and accurate.

"You aint going anywhere you disgusting piece of shit. Why dont you tell me about this pretty girl you have behind you"

Severus's breath sucked in sharply. Lily gripped his hand tighter and hid more behind the taller boy.

"Stay away father".

_Stay away from Lily you bastard. Dont you dare touch her. Lily I will get you out of this. Merlin help_

Tobias barked out a laugh of malice and took another step forward

"Not a chance. I want to meet your pretty friend before beating the living shit out of you"

The threat of a beating would normally scare Severus into submission, but all he could think about was saving Lily.

Severus's eyes flickered to Lilys for half a second. During that second Tobias lashed out quick as a snake and hurled Severus bodily across the room. Hls head connected the wall with a sicking crack.

"SEVERUS!" Lily screamed and tried to surge towards her best friend but a strong crushing hand held her back.

Severus was having the biggest world class head ache. He fought hard against the blackness and sat up. His body felt like it was fallimg through quick sand and was weighted with anvils.

_Get yourself together_

Lifting his heavy lids, he slowly stood up and tried to comprehend what was going on.

Lily struggled against the bigger man desperately. His breath reeked of alcohol as he leaned closer to her.

"There is no use in struggling, that little shithead cant protect you now. Now come on girl stop this"

Lilys stuggles picked up in pace and she started to punch and kick and any body part she could find.

"NEVER," Lilly spat with potent venom, "I WILL NOT STOP"

Tobias eyes flashed and he raised his fist to smack her hard across the face when he heard his son scream an inhuman scream of rage

The walls began to rattle violently and a sudden wind picked up in the room. The breath was suddenly sucked from Tobias as he was thrown and pinned to the wall. He scratched desperately at his neck for any air but found none.

Severus stepped over to his father and held his newly ten year old fist in front of his face in a threatening gesture.

"YOU-WILL-NOT-TOUCH-MY-LILY" He bellowed, pure rage contorting his features into something unrecognizable.

His father only replied with a gargled gagging noise.

A small younger hand laid carefully on Severus's shoulder.

"Severus. Sev. Stop."

Severus snapped his head towards Lily. Seeing the pure kindness in her eyes calmed his hateful heart. He visibly relaxed almost instantly. Lily let out a small smile of reassurance and pride. It shot through his head as he released his father, who slumped on the floor from lack of oxygen.

Severus felt his knees wobble a little, but before they could give out Lily caught him and guided him to the mattress. They sat in silence for a few moments recounting the recent events.

"So...I take it this is why I never got to see your home right?" Lily added, hoping to have Severus explain.

"Home" was all he said with a grimce to the ceiling above.

Signing, Severus placed his head in his hands letting out a moan of misery.

"Im...I'm so sorry Lily," Severus stated in a broken voice.

Lily put her arm around Severus in reassurance.

"Whatever for," She said smiling at their inside joke.

"Poor planning" Severus said with a half smile, half grimace.

Lily sighed and rested her head on Severus's shoulder. Both children looked at the man crumpled on the floor. Lilly slightly shivered at the thought of Severus's dad... No she didnt what to think about the possible outcomes of THAT situation.

Severus was feeling anger, guilt, relief, and above all shame. He never wanted Lilly to see his house or meet his father. This was certainly one of the more horrific experiences in his short life. Not because he was thrown to the wall, no he had experienced that manny times before that. It was because his father almost harmed Lily. Severus wanted to protect Lily, his light, always. He could barely protect her against his own father, a mere muggle. Severus knew there were terrible people out there in the magical world who would wish to harm Lily because of her blood status. She was a fragile flower, though she would never admit it.

"Happy Birthday Severus"

Severus looked down to Lily stunned. He had completely forgotten in all the excitement.

Lily reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the crumpled gloves she spent so long working on.

"I made these for you, I saw you didn't have a pair and I wanted your hands to be warm"

Severus pulled the gloves on his hands. The small shy smile that seldom crossed his face appeared making Lily beam.

"Lils. I cant thank you enough. This is the greatest gift ive ever been given. I love it"

Severus flexed his fingers in the gloves, surprised at their pure warmth. _Lily made this. For me. Because she cared whether or not I was cold_

Tobias stirred slightly, jarring the children out of their silent thoughts.

"Um, Sev I think its time to go"

"I concur"

They tore quickly out of the room and out of the house. Racing through the cold they fell in a heap at the base of their tree giggling hysterically.

_Strangly the best birthday ive ever had_

* * *

**Part 3 up neeext!**


	6. Chapter 6: Friends forever

**Chapter 4 part three! Again FOLLOWWW AND COMMENT PLEAAASE! I would love reviews to help! SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLE SONG**

* * *

January was coming to a close and now Lily's birthday was around the corner. Severus hopped to avoid the chaos his birthday brought, racking his brain desperately for the perfect present idea.

With a jolt he remembered Lily telling him about piano lessons. The Evans had a small baby grand piano in their living room and it was left mostly untouched. Lily loved music, even though she despised the piano lessons.

Severus knew how to play, thanks to his mother. Before his father was really bad, she was allowed to teach him. Severus, dying to learn always, lapped up the lessons like a starving dog. For a 10 year old he was a very talented pianist, and he knew how to compose.

Grabbing a broken pencil from the kitchen and a scrap of dirtied paper Severus went to work.

* * *

On January 30th an excited Severus knocked at the Evans door. A slightly plump but pleasant looking woman opened the door.

"Why hello! You must be young Severus, its so nice to meet you"

She opened the door further and gestured inside.

"Thank you mam"

Severus took a look around the living room. Lily lived in the upper class homes at the start of spinners end while Severus's house was shoved in the back.

Her living room was filled with warm expensive furniture, and crown molding lined the ceiling. A lone white piano stood in the corner.

"Sev!" Lily said excitedly, hurling her small body into his like she had so many times before.

Severus, now comfortable with her touch and hugs, rapped her arms around her and squeezed back.

"Happy 10th birthday Lils, double digits!" He stated with a smirk, remembering the card that seemed so long ago.

Lily let him go and punched his arm playfully.

Grabbing her hand he led her over to the piano, feeling suddenly nervous.

He sat in front of it and took the rumpled sheets from his jacket and set them up while Lily watched quizzically.

"I-um, wrote this," he said.

The opening notes resonated wonderfully on the superior piano. Simple and sweet, like his voice. The words were sung quietly at first, but grew confidently louder as the song went on. His voice was silky and light. He sang:

_I was a lonely sour boy_

_You came and gave me the gift of joy_

_And mystified me with your beauty_

_You always bring me life_

_And you helped me find my way,_

_Ripped though my malice like a knife_

_And bring me up everyday_

_I'd never waste your time,_

_I'll never cause you pain._

_I'll love you all my life,_

_I'll love you everyday._

_Under the light you shine on me,_

_I prosime I will be there for you_

_I cross my heart thats in your hands,_

_That i hope you will always be my best friend._

_I promise I will be there 'til the end._

_You've become my light._

_You've become my light._

As the final notes rang he turned to Lily, who, unbeknownst to him, had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god Sev, Sev I don't know what to say"

She laughed the musical laugh Severus loved so much and gave him the strongest back breaking hug she could give. The tears she was holding back started streaming silently down her face.

Severus was hit again with the sent of her hair unable to breath and comprehend with her closeness.

"Ehhem?"

Lily mother, with tears in her eyes like her daughter, cleared her throat and announced the birthday cake.

Blowing out her candles Lily made the strongest wish she ever had.

_I wish Severus will be my best friend forever_

* * *

**Next chapter: Letter comes. They are 11 and the letter comes! Woo! Follow please!**


	7. Chapter 7: Worries

**HEY EVERYONE! i am SOOOO sorry about my not posting. Im still im school and have had one of the most hectic couple of weeks in my life. Anyways heres the next chapter! Im not really sure how or even if i want to continue this. It would most likely continue in the next chapter as being diagon alley, then first day of school, then being teenagers and recognizing feelings for each other. The question though is whether you guys want a seemingly cannon or AU story. Should Severus make his big screw up? up to you! So please i need these comments**

* * *

Before both kids had realized it another year had passed and january was upon them again. Lily was growing anxious by the day. On January 9 Severus had gotten his letter, And now it was January 30 and she should be getting her any second.

_What if it wasn't real though_

Lily knew this was an incredibly stupid thought, considering Severus already got his letter, but she couldn't help it. She could just imagine what Severus would say if she voiced it out loud

_"Not real eh? What does that make me, your imaginary friend? I would of thought you would have too cheerful and creative to come up with a deplorable lump like me but i guess i was wrong. I recommend you seek some help for that i hear hallucinations are quite problemsome" Severus would say, voice heavily laced with sarcasm_

_"Prat" she would respond punching him lightly on the arm. Severus had, thank god, gotten used to her contact and hadn't flinched from her touch in a long long time._

_Finally Severus would chuckle softly, the deep vibrations filling the air with a warmth that wasn't quite there before. _

As much as the thought of hearing that laugh was almost enough to send her into voicing her opinion, Lily stayed silent. She knew that this was a "best case scenario" considering Severus was in edge as well.

Right before midnight the night before Lily snuck out and headed over to Severus's place. She couldn't stand being alone with her thoughts at the moment. It happened to always revolve around the what if's, and Lily, a usually optimistic person, couldn't help but picturing every little thing that could go wrong the next day. So she got out of her bed, put on her jumper and fuzzy slippers, and headed out into the cold letting her heart lead the way.

Some how her feet led her to the old broken down home at the end of spinners end. Even though it had been alittle over a year since she last visited, the place gave her the creeps.

Shoving down the terrible memories that was associated with the place, Lily walked over and wretched an vine infused latter off of the ground. Quickly and quietly she propped it against the wall right under Severus's window and scaled the rungs.

Lily was beginning to rethink her decision and scale back down when she heard a confused but clearly frightened "who's there"

Lily quickly showed her face and squeaked out her name, lest he decide to accidentally use magic on her.

Though his face was barely visible under his messy curtain of greasy locks, Severus seemed to have calmed considerably.

He quickly got up and helped Lilly over the windowsill.

"Lils what are you doing here, and why are you still awake"

Lily looked over her best friend, concern clearly written on his face, and couldn't help but laugh. _its amazing how he does this to me_

Once again Severus visibly relaxed and together the children sat on the musty old mattress that Severus slept.

"I couldn't sleep, too... paranoid. I guess i needed someone to talk to"

Severus smirked to cover the immense emotions threatening to show.

Grabbing her hand, he made a "keep quiet" signal and pulled her up into the attic.

"Do you trust me?" He simply stated, suddenly turning serious staring strait into the electric green eyes of Lily Evans.

Lily was taken aback by the sudden depth in the obsidian tunnels

"Yeah?"

Severus smirked at Lilys confusion and then proceeded to take her in his arms and lift her onto the roof

"Oh!"

Severus climbed up after, trying to conceal his amusement at Lilly's apparent horror.

After calming down Lily suddenly understood why Severus brought her up on his roof. The sight of the sky from here was simply stunning. Billions of exploding busts of light scattered across the sky. The midnight sky stood in sharp contrast to the stars, each complementing yet threatening to overrule the other. A bright jet shot across the sky.

"what do you want to wish for" Lily questioned.

_For you to stay with me Lily_

"To have an even bigger nose, its the only wish that might come true anyway" he settled on, smirking.

"Prat," Lily responded before letting out a long drawn out sigh.

"and you?" Severus pushed

"I want to go to Hogwarts. I want it so bad sev, I-I just cant discribe. There I will actually _belong. _I want to be with_ you. _You are the only thing thats seemed right. Even before you told me I was a witch I knew I was different from the other kids. Then you came and showed me what I wanted so desperatly to know- who I was. What if tomorrow comes and nothing? What if-"

"Lils," Severus interupted firmly, "You are a witch. An extremely poweful one at that. Hogwarts would be undeniably cretin not to accept you. A Hogwarts without you is a Hogwarts that simply doesnt exsist. You were ment to go to Hogwarts Lily Evans"

Lily looked at Severus with immense graditude before launching into him with a feirce hug.

"Aw I love you Sev, thank you so much"

Relising what she said Lily pulled back and searched the obsidian tunnles for any sign of discomfort.

Severus gave a shy lopsided smile that warmed Lilys heart to her core.

"I love you too Lils"

The children entwined thier hands and gazed up ay the stars once more.

"This is so beautiful"

Severus was thinking along the similar lines, except with a different sight.

Lily quickly glanced at the time on her watch. _11:47 PM_

"Well its almost coming later today"

Lily sighed and leaned her head on Severus's shoulder, an action that was now done without a second thought. Severus caught the slight shiver Lilly gave then and looked down at his own flimsy jumper and took it off.

"I apologize, it doesn't do much for the warmth but it might help"

Lily looked over at the boy who just offered her his only protection from the cold. His voice had lowered even further from its usual silky baritone. Lily had always wondered it got to be so deep and mature sounding at the age of eleven. Every other boy she knew had an significantly higher voice, some squeaky even. It was so unlike Severus's. Just another way he was special.

She silently accepted the jumper, knowing he would be insulted otherwise. Together they just sat in the silence, feeling all their fears and worries melt away.

"Happy birthday Lily"

...

All too soon their time together had ended, and they had to reluctantly separated. Now Lily was sitting anxiously in the living room searching the sky's for the tell tale signs of an owl. A sharp deliberate knock suddenly disrupted her thoughts.

"Lily please answer the door!" yelled her mother from the kitchen.

Lilly quickly walked over and threw open the door staring into a stern but loving face of a woman. She smiled warmly and knelt down to be on the same level as Lily.

"Hello you must be Lily. My name is Minerva Mcgonagall. May we meet with your parents in the living room? I believe I have something i wish to discuss with them"

Lilys eyes drifted to her hand, which held a pearly white letter with a maroon wax stamp which had a large 'H' in the center.

Lily's breath caught in her throat. _This is it, this is REALLY it_

"Severus was right" she stated barely above a whisper.

Mcgonagall's eyebrows raised at this, but nonetheless stated nothing about the peculiar statement.

"I will be coming in if you don't mind dear"

A wide smile broke on Lily's face as she gestured the woman who would change her life forever inside.

"Come right in Professor Mcgonagall" Lily replied cheekly, knowing her "professor" comment would throw the woman off. Instead she just accepted the sudden name change, nodded once, and strode confidently into the Evans home

* * *

"IM GOING TO HOGWARTS!" Lily screamed as she hugged/tackled Severus and squeezed him as hard as she could.

Severus was still unable to comprehend beyond the smell of her hair. A deep blush burned through his cheeks.

Resting her pointed chin on his chest Lily continued to hug even harder, laughing merrily in her glee.

"I still got it! Your blushing is quite adorable you know?"

Severus stammered, and then relaxed into the embrace of his light.

"Still very naughty Evans"

"Always a tone of surprise"

* * *

**Next chapter: Diagon alley! **


	8. Chapter 8: Diagon Alley

**Hey! Ok sorry if this chapter is completely terrible. This is seriously my most disliked chapter so far because I couldn't think of any adorable shopping moments! and I also wrote this around 2 in the morning. I promise the next chapter shall be better!**

* * *

"WOAH WHATS THAT"

Lily's bright bouncing ginger curls were a blur as she raced every which way. Severus was greatly amused how little it took to fascinate the young witch, as he tried to hide his amazement as well.

Both children never fathomed how magnificent Diagon alley was. Strange people dressed in flowing robes bustled around the alley, each with a sense a purpose. Lily and Severus however were clueless about how to navigate this strange world however, so they decided to leave it to chance.

Severus had greatly disliked this plan, but after some harmless teasing from Lily goading him to "live a little"

Lily asked her parents if Severus could come with them since his parents were "unavailable". Her parents readily agreed, and petunia made sudden plans to visit a friends house while they would be away.

Severus warily felt the inside of his jacket, already knowing its pathetic contents. His mother in one of her clearer moments, gave Severus the remainder of the wizard money she had left. It added up to a total of 2 galleons, 7 sickles, and 13 knuts.

Walking inside florish and blotts Severus knew he was in trouble. Lilly already had her money converted at Gringotts that day and had a massive 50 galleons in total.

_Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk_

Severus walked up to their selection and cursed strongly. This first book alone cost 2 Galleons. And Severus still needed to get the rest o his supplies, his robes, and wand.

Severus wasn't even deluding himself to try and include a pet in the list of expenses. He already had too much to buy, and he wasn't really the type of person to care for a pet.

His only reprieve from his expenses was the few 1st year books his mother had owned from when she was a girl. That only accounted for 5 out of the 8 first year texts however.

Lily finally ceased her excited prancing around the store and saw Severus's tightly furrowed brow and thinned lip. _Something is wrong_

Careful not to disturb Severus's train of thought Lilly softly walked over to his side and placed her hand on his shoulder.

On instinct Severus jumped slightly but one glance at the concerned red head behind him calmed him down.

"Whats wrong Sev?"

Annoyed at the situation at hand, Severus shook his head once in an attempt to damper the questions to come. He was ashamed at the money in his pocket and didnt want her pity. It was to no avail however.

"Severus you arnt fooling anyone, please tell me whats wrong"

Severus's head snapped up at the use of his full first name. With a sigh of defeat he turned towards his best friend silently pleaded with his eyes.

Lily raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms in a very 'snape-like' manor.

Severus scowled fiercely and roughly shoved his hand in his pocket to bring out the pathetic amount of money.

Lily's eyes watered in understanding, causing Severus to scowl even more and turn away. _Damn pity_

Lilys hand found Severus's and squeezed reassuringly reading his thoughts.

"Sev stop it. This isnt pity, this is disappointment. Why didnt you tell me? We are best friends..."

Severus stop scowling only to shake his head hurriedly.

"Lils, thats not it. I dont want your pity, or any money that comes with it. Like you said im your best friend. Im not some... charity case"

Lily held a scowl of her own and smacked Severus's arm soundly

"Oh come on dont be a prat, you know i dont think about you that way"

Severus sighed soundly before finally realizing the childishness of his actions and thoughts. Reluctantly he held out the book for Lily to pay for

Lily smiled im victory and pulled Severus to the counter.

"I'll be paying for this prats books if you please"

* * *

After 2 hours of shopping from an bouncing Lilly and an reluctant Severus, the children finally stopped at thier final destination- Olivanders.

Severus was decked out in his new robes, much to his distaste. Lily insisted he wear them though, and for some reason he couldn't say no to those wide pleading eyes.

Madam Malkin's proved to be quite an interesting expirence actually, one which Severus actually some what enjoyed (though he would never admit it).

"_Severus try this!"_

Lilly handed through the stall yet another robe, much to Severus's distaste. He had barely accepted the fact that Lilly would help with his purcheses, and now she was trying to buy him...clothes. Severus shivered at the horror of the situation. Things had gone to far. He would walk out right then and there and tell her that he didnt care if she was disgusted by his appearence, or thought he wasnt good enough to be seen with "Lily Evans"- aka the most beautiful girl in the world. He would tell her he didnt care, he would lie. Brutal words resting on his tongue, Severus steped out to face the scrutiny of his light.

Lilys reaction stopped him in his tracks however.

"Well damn!" she simply stated with a cheeky grin.

Severus was thoroughly shocked. Lily Evans wasnt one to "curse" even mild ones like damn. At least she never had in front of Severus before. _Wait- is she saying I look good?!_

"I-um-I-um-what?!"

_Great now your gaping like a fish. Now stop with that insufferable stuttering! Severus Snape does not DO stuttering!_

The look on Severus's face sent Lily into a fit of giggles that refused to cease. The look on his face was priceless- a mixture of horror and shock. There was also the unmistakable tint of a blush on his cheeks. Lily continued to laugh until sheclutched her side in pain.

Severus folded his arms and glared daggers at Lily's behavior. Humphing loundly he had begun to step off the changing platform when familier hand held him back.

The cheeky grin had grown even bigger than when he first stepped out, and her eyes even held a twinkle of amusement!

With another scowl Severus attempted to step off the platform once more but the petite hands stayed firm. Lily might of been a full head shorter than the older boy, but she certianly found the strength of a grown man when the time called for it._  
_

"No wait Sev," she stated after her giggleing finally ceased, "im not making fun of you! you actually look good!"

Severus's cheeks flushed brightly, believing that she was just trying to make him feel good. Reading his thoughts Lily guided him to a mirror so he could view his own appearence. When an audible gasp was heard, she knew he finally saw what Lily saw.

Severus Snape was in a flowing black robe that adding some build to his thin frame. The nice new cloth brought some of the greasyness out of Severus's hair. Compared to the mismatched rag wearing boy that walked it, Severus had certainly

Severus let Lily lead him to the cashier who had a simmilar reaction to Lily's. Madam Malkins wore the same grin and she appoved over the new look of her latest customer. He finally found the words as they walked out into diagon ally once more.

"Thank you Lily"

*_end flashback*_

Severus had proceeded to walk into Olivanders until he realized a certain ginger wasn't next to him. He glanced back towards Lily and saw the unmistakable look of fear in her large green eyes.

Desperation surged through his thin frame overwhelming all trains of thought. What would DARE cause fear in his light. Severus wanted to fix it, to make sure she wasn't afraid anymore.

Severus took one lengthy stride and tilted her chin upward so he could see her eyes more clearly.

"Whats wrong Lily"

She sighed and attempted to cast her yes downwards but Severus's hand stayed firm and steady. Her stunning emeralds where the widest and most innocent Severus had ever seen them.

_This is not like Lily, somethings wrong. I knew I should not of let her purchase my supplies. I am such a burden. You stupid deplorable greasy ra-_

"Im scared to go inside," Lilly whispered breaking Severus's thoughts.

Wrapping his arms around Lily, he pulled her into a strong hug.

"You can do it Lils," he murmured softly in his deep silky tones.

Lilly relaxed and then proceeded to explain why.

"I cant help it Sev. This is the big moment- what if none of the wands work for me. Im sorry but I cant help but worry. Im so excited but terrified at the same time. Do you know what i mean?"

Severus broke the hug to look into Lily's eyes once more, but his hands remained attached to her shoulders.

"Just follow after me. Your getting a wand here Lily Evans, whether you like it or not".

Severus ended this note with a rare playful smile successfully bringing Lily out of her pensive mood.

Hand in hand they walked into the dusty dim shop. A man who looked a bit too old to still be living popped up from behind the counter with an energy not fitting his apperence.

"My my! If it isnt 2 more young wizards here to be chosen. No worries, I shall have you set up in no time"

He quickly gathering several boxes off the shelf and approached the children.

Severus and Lily looked at each other.

"You go first, Sev, please – I… I want to see, you know, how it's done," Lily whispered, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Severus nodded.

"I'll be first, sir," Severus said. He took a step forward. Mr. Ollivander smiled.

"Wonderful! Well let me have a look at you."

He grabbed a light green box out of the pile.

Try this one," he said to Severus while handing him a long, brown wand.

"It's twelve and a half inches, sanded Oak, with centaur hair core"

Severus gazed at it intently before waving it quickly down one edge of the room. Dust rose from the tops of the boxes and formed a steady whirlwind that spun towards them and collapsed abruptly in Ollivander's face leaving him coughing and wheezing.

"Erm – I – sorry…" Severus muttered awkwardly as he quickly glanced back at Lily. She smiled excitedly at him, and he was glad to see that his clumsiness with that particular wand cheered her up a bit.

"Right. I don't think so," Ollivander stated as he removed the wand from Severus's hand and replaced it in the box.

"Ah, I think I know." Then Mr. Ollivander walked quickly down another little hall and grabbed a dark box from a middle shelf. "This is ten inches, ebony, with root of asphodel for its core."

Severus liked this wand much better. When he took it in his hands he felt a wift of power and strength sweep through him like a tidal wave finally reaching the shore. When he waved it around the room the lights flickered eerily and when his wand reached Lily, two white flowers appeared in her right hand. She grinned widely and beamed at Severus. Mr. Ollivander laughed triumphantly.

"Asphodel flowers, native to eastern Europe, exactly the root that fills the core! Well done. Now my dear, it is your turn." Mr. Ollivander gestured towards Lily. She seemed much less afraid now after seeing Severus's wonderful performance.

Taking a look up and down Lily as he had done for Severus, Mr. Ollivander narrowed his eyebrows and asked, "You're a muggle born are you?"

Lily nodded nervously.

"Not to worry, my dear. I only pointed it out because I could sense that I have never sold a wand to your family before today! But I know which one to try first."

He grabbed a dark brown box from a place hidden behind the counter and handed her the wand. "Eleven and a quarter inches, mahogany, mermaid scales core."

Lily held it in her hand, and with only a little hesitation she waved it. A stream of water came rushing out of the tip and before she would willingly allow it to do anymore damage, she dropped it on the floor and the water stopped. Looking back at Severus, the two friends shared a long look before erupting in hysterical laughter. Both sounds meshed and blended together in perfect harmony.

3 wands later Lilly found one that felt right. 10¼" willow, swishy, and described as "good for charms work". When she flicked it an array of white sparks flowed out. Lilly positively beamed and jumped excitedly.

"I DID IT!" She squealed, launching into Severus.

Severus continued to laugh in relief and squeezed Lily back lifting her off the ground.

After a quick visit to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, both children went home exhausted but excited for the coming school year.


End file.
